


The Impossible Goal

by BakaDoll



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew is a little shit, Exy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Smut, and neil is so proud of him, but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaDoll/pseuds/BakaDoll
Summary: The Foxes score a goal no one would have expected (not even the Foxes) and Neil will not shut up about it afterwards. Andrew is not impressed with him (but really he is and Neil needs to shut up, like, right now and come to the showers with him).





	The Impossible Goal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [biacnaib](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biacnaib/gifts).



> Inspired by [Bibi](https://gameoffoxes.tumblr.com/) who sent me [this](https://www.reddit.com/r/sports/comments/6lee76/lacrosse_goalie_scores/) via WhatsApp lmao  
> (also, will you look at this? Me, writing fic for something else than Kingsman, who would've thought this is ever gonna happen)

Neil watched from his place across the court how Andrew huffed in annoyance and yelled something towards the Foxes’ defense line. (Later Allison would tell him it was something along the lines of how they all were imbeciles, and that they’d never score if they kept playing like they had for the past 55 minutes.) Granted, Andrew had just fended off the third shot on goal in this second half alone, and in the first half the Foxes already had to deal with three points from their opponent, while the Foxes’ only point up until now had been an almost failed attempt at goal by Kevin ten minutes into the first half.

Speaking of, Neil turned his head to look at Kevin, who apparently fought with his emotions, not yet sure if he was more annoyed by the Foxes’ poor performance and worse attitudes, or too starstruck to care. They were playing against the Trojans, so that was mostly the reaction Neil had expected from him. Though he was pretty sure once they were off the court, they’d get the telling-off of their lifetime by him and Dan  _ and  _ Wymack.    
Neil looked around a little more while everyone got ready to get back to the game, until his eyes caught on the frame of Jeremy Knox standing behind the thick wall of plexiglass. When Jeremy noticed Neil’s look, his usual blinding grin lightened up his face and he showed him two thumbs-ups. From everyone else this would’ve been mocking, but from Jeremy Knox it was honest encouragement. Neil would never understand how this man could be so positive all the time, but he had learned to appreciate it, so he gave Jeremy a thumbs-up too. Apparently that was enough to brighten up Jeremy’s face even more, and Neil had to look away.

 

Soon the game was back on, but it didn’t take the Trojans long to fight back into far-court and dangerously close to Andrew. Obviously Neil couldn’t see his face, but he could read Andrew’s body and it was telling everyone to fuck off. His shoulders were tense, his grip on his racquet tight and he was ready to move to fight off yet another shot from the Trojan’s strikers. He had already played first half and was supposed to be subbed by Renee after the break, but seeing as they were already two points behind and definitely not playing their best game, Wymack had talked Andrew into playing second half too, at least until the points were even, with help of the promise of a bottle of whiskey. Which didn’t mean Andrew liked it any more to still be on court and play more  _ stick ball _ .

Both Trojan strikers fought past the Foxes’ defense line and Andrew tightened his grip on his racquet even more - Neil started to worry he’d break it in half. Helplessly he had to watch how one striker passed the ball to the other, who then took a few more steps and took another shot on goal.

 

Thankfully the Foxes still had the best goalie in Class I Exy. 

 

Andrew caught the ball in the net of his racquet and Neil let out a breath he hadn’t noticed got stuck in his throat. He watched as Andrew took a swing and threw the ball back with a lot more force than absolutely necessary. It flew right over the Trojan’s strikers’ and the Foxes’ defense line’s heads, and Neil tried to figure out who exactly this pass was meant for. It wasn’t like Andrew to miscalculate a pass like that, but it clearly wasn’t meant to be caught by Dan either as it was already sailing over her head, far too high for her to catch it. But its aim was so off, it wasn’t going towards Neil or Kevin either. Still, Neil started to move, quickly trying to run for the ball, his backliner mark, another well-known face - Jean Moreau - hot on his heels. Neil still tried to figure out why Andrew’s aim was so off, he had never seen him throw so-

 

Jean and Neil almost ended up in a heap on the court floor because Neil stopped in his tracks so abruptly, Jean could do nothing but run into him. Luckily both could hold themselves on their feet after stumbling a few steps.

Neil was too distracted to hear the curses thrown at him in venomous french as he followed the ball with his eyes. 

“No,” Neil whispered to himself and threw a glance over the court at Andrew who, by now, was casually leaning on his racquet in his goal, “No, he didn’t-”

 

Neil heard the tell-tale sound of an exy ball hitting a net and turned his head just in time to see the goal light up red. But instead of the deafening roar of the audience going wild, the court went completely silent. Neil swore he could hear Jean  _ breath _ .

Even the commentator didn’t say a thing.

Laila turned to look at the ball that was slowly rolling out of her goal again, as if she couldn’t quite believe what had just happened - and she probably really couldn’t, like everyone else. “Did he just-...” Jean asked in french and stared open-mouthed at his goalie, though his aborted question was directed at Neil. But Neil didn’t answer, he already turned back to Andrew. He was still in the same casual stance as before and looked as bored as always, even with his face not visible through his helmet. 

 

“I-..” The commentator’s voice came back to life with a quiet crack when he activated his microphone, and it was far too loud for the quiet stadium, “.... _ Andrew Minyard _ just scored a goal for the PSU Foxes. The new score is 3:2.”

 

Apparently the announcement brought the audience back out of their stupor, because in a matter of seconds the stadium exploded in a roar of voices, Trojans and Foxes fans alike screaming and cheering for the impossible goal Andrew had just scored. Allison and Dan lost it a second later. Allison even ripped her helmet off just to throw a kiss at Andrew - to which Andrew responded with a middle finger - while the the subs, as well as Wymack and Abby, were thumping against the plexiglass and yelling encouragement.

Neil couldn’t suppress the grin that slowly crept on his lips and the swelling feeling of  _ pride  _ in his chest. Andrew would call him stupid and shove him if he knew, but Neil couldn’t help but feel proud of him, of the goal he just scored, and happy about people  _ cheering for Andrew. _ Andrew Minyard. The Monster. The boy who was in juvie. The Foxes’ deadliest investment.

 

And they were cheering for  _ him _ .

 

“Yes, Andrew!” Andrew couldn’t hear him, but Neil still shouted the words, jumped in the air and threw his fist above his head triumphantly. This goal had finally put some fight back into the Foxes and a referee had to calm everyone down before they could resume the game.

 

\---

 

They Trojans still won, but at least they hadn’t scored any more points. After shaking hands everyone slowly gathered to leave the court and go to the locker rooms. They were sweaty and tired and in dire need of a shower. Dan and Nicky made their way over to the journalists to give their post-game statements and Neil was already half-way to the locker room, when he heard one of the journalists ask: “So what do you say about that goal Andrew Minyard scored?”

 

Before Dan or Nicky even had the chance to  _ think  _ of an answer, Neil pushed through between them and tucked his helmet under his arm. He could practically  _ feel  _ Wymack flinch - he didn’t like the combination of Neil and the press.

“It was fantastic, wasn’t it?” He grinned, and that ensured him the attention of every single journalist. Neil Josten and a sincere smile wasn’t a sight they were used to.

 

“Mr Josten, you seem excited about the goal!” Another woman asked. Neil vaguely remembered her, but he couldn’t recall who she worked for.

 

“Of course I am,” Neil confirmed and Dan and Nicky both threw him wary glances, “Did you see it? It was amazing.”

 

“It was!” She agreed, and Neil felt his chest swell with pride a bit more. “And what about Kevin Day’s dramatic goal in first half!? That was seriously-”

 

“Yeah, Kevin’s goal was alright. But seriously, did you see Andrew’s goal? Did you see the perfect technique behind the swing he took?” The journalist seemed to be taken aback by Neil’s interruption and needed a few seconds to recover. Dan used them to whisper a quick: “Neil, what the fuck?” But he ignored her.

 

“Yes, uh, that was quite a good swing,” she agreed, “Impressive.”

 

“Right?!” Neil started to grin a bit wider. He heard Nicky giggle next to him and he heard someone make an annoyed grunt behind him - and he knew exactly who that was.

 

“Right… So, about the goal from Kev-” She tried again, but to no avail.

 

“And did you see the aim of that shot? It was-”

 

“Jesus, Neil. Andrew is great, we get it.” Dan rolled her eyes at him, though she had a fond smile on her lips as well, the one she reserved for moments when Neil did something stupid but endearing at the same time, and shook her head. “But can we talk about something else now?”

 

Neil looked at her and she looked back at him. There were a few moments of silence where they just stared at each other, and just when the journalist was about to say something, Neil opened his mouth again. “No, but the aim--”

 

This time he wasn’t interrupted by words, but by fingers hooking in his collar and yanking him back, effectively choking him into silence.

“I hate you,” Andrew growled and glared at Neil, then the journalist, before giving his collar another firm tug. Eventually he curled his fingers around Neil’s neck and pushed him towards the locker room. “Move.”

Neil was still grinning to himself but he obeyed. He made his way over to where Matt, Aaron and Kevin were already done showering and getting into their fresh clothes, but before anyone could say anything the hand on his neck steered him towards the shower room. He heard the door slam shut behind them and drown out Kevin’s exasperated voice telling them to “hurry the fuck up”.

 

“You’re a fucking idiot and I fucking hate you,” Andrew spat. Neil turned around, Andrew’s hand finally letting go enough so he could move. Seconds later the breath was pushed from his lungs when Andrew shoved his hand into his chest instead, sent him tumbling backwards under the switched off shower heads, and his back hit the tiled wall. Andrew followed suit and he stopped so close to him, Neil could feel his body heat radiating off of him through both of their gear. 

“Yes or no?” Andrew mumbled against Neil’s lips, barely an inch left between them.

 

Neil took a shaky breath. Andrew’s scent was laced with sweat and it was as if the heady smell replaced all oxygen in the air. It left Neil breathless and wanting in seconds.

 

“Yes,” he said.

 

In a fraction of a second Andrew’s lips were on Neil’s, hot and demanding, giving Neil no time to breath and all but  _ devouring  _ him. It was only thanks to Andrew pinning Neil to the wall with both hands on his waist, that Neil was still standing. His knees were butter and he was uselessly grabbing at the tiles for purchase, but they were still wet and slick from when Matt, Aaron and Kevin had taken their showers.

“Andrew-... I need-...Where--” Neil was already incapable of forming a coherent sentence and Andrew made a little amused sound at that, but then he took Neil’s hands in his and put them on his shoulders. 

“Shoulders, neck, hair,” he said, then went back to kissing Neil senseless.

Neil was almost too distracted by Andrew’s tongue to do anything but cling to his shoulders, but then again he would never turn down a chance to touch Andrew. His hands roamed over Andrew’s shoulders and soon he buried his fingers in his hair, tugging gently at the blond, ruffled strands. It earned him a shudder from Andrew as well as a pretend-warning bite to his bottom lip, but Neil knew Andrew liked it. He moaned into Andrew’s mouth when he sucked at his lip and nibbled at it with his teeth after Neil tugged at his hair again.

 

Neil felt Andrew’s hands sliding down his body and every inch they touched felt like fire under his fingertips. A full-body shudder went through him when eventually Andrew’s hands stopped at the hem of his jersey, pushed underneath until skin touched skin and his thumbs started to rub little circles into the V of his hips, right above the waistband of his shorts.

“Yes or no?” Andrew asked again, his voice raspy and breathless, despite his efforts to sound unaffected.

“Yes,” Neil moaned, “Yes, yes, yes.”

The sight of Andrew sinking to his knees in front of him, unashamedly staring into his eyes until he focused on pulling Neil’s pants down still took Neil’s breath away, and he had to close his eyes and let his head fall back until it hit the wall with a soft  _ thud _ . He would never get used to this. And he really didn’t want to, because Andrew doing this and letting him knot his fingers into his hair and hold onto it for dear life - this was something special and it would always be.

 

\---

 

Later, when all Foxes were on the bus and on their way back to Palmetto, Nicky made only a few jokes about having to shower in the girls’ locker room because he didn’t want to walk in on anything.

  
Andrew and Neil sat in the very last row, three empty rows between them and Kevin, who, five minutes into the ride, was already sprawled on his seat and fast asleep. In front of him sat Aaron, typing away on his phone most of the time - probably texting Katelyn - and the rest of the seats were filled by happily chatting Foxes.

As soon as they drove onto the highway, Nicky turned in his seat to ask Neil about the Interview, but the words died in his throat when he spotted him and Andrew.

Andrew was silently staring out the window, his chin resting on his hand, elbow propped against the window, while his other arm was thrown around Neil’s shoulders. Neil was leaning against Andrew’s side, his head lying on Andrew’s shoulder. His eyes were closed, and his shoulders rose and sunk with each heavy breath in a steady, calm rhythm.

Nicky smiled warmly and went back to his conversation with Dan and Renee. He only turned back again two hours later, to secretly snap a picture when Andrew had fallen asleep as well, his head resting on top of Neil’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me on [my tumblr](http://fox-sleeping-minyard.tumblr.com/) and chat with me! ♥


End file.
